Surprise
by LostInTheDreams
Summary: Snipers on the roof, police running the maze, a certain detective knowing too much. Those are all basic things that Kid had learned to live with, and use. Scaring a girl on this one night though may have been the best or the worst that random chance had to offer the not-so-humble thief.


I know... my other stories. I promise I'm not dropping them and that I haven't forgotten them.  
This story is just a short one shot I did, just for something to do.

* * *

**Surprise**

_And walk among long dappled grass  
And pluck till time and times are done  
The silver apples of the moon  
The golden apples of the sun  
\- W.B. Yeats _

Kid once more had the heist of that night safely tucked away in his breast pocket. He was currently sitting on top of the roof the building that had been near the high-rise that had housed the real gem the owner had so shrewdly tried to hide from him.

His targets were getting a bit smarter, realizing there weren't many out there who could outwit him and even less that could so much as guess at what method he'd use. The police were getting better, he'd admit, and all the better for him and the worse for the ones that wanted to stay hidden. The police currently weren't here because the man had lied about the location and Kid hadn't felt the need to tell them that he wasn't about to walk into their trap when he didn't have to.

He grinned, patting the sapphire in his pocket. They'd find out in a short while when the Inspector would get suspicious enough that he hadn't shown up on time. After all, they were both sticklers for the other being late, and it often meant the worst of the one noticing.

"Drop the jewel, now."

Kid turned, grin on his face as he turned to the black-coated nuisance he had to keep putting up with. At least he'd notice they were here first.

"I don't think so. Besides, it's not Pandora." Kid took a step back, off the building, and let gravity take him away faster than trying to repeatedly dodge bullets.

His eyes widened briefly when something made a sickening snap somewhere behind him.

Then he was falling.

Taking out his gun as fast as he could, Kid shot at one of the windows. It bounced off the frame instead of going through the window as he swore into the wind, reeled it in, and tried again.

This time the glass smashing rained down briefly on him. The ground was far too close and Kid had no time to hook it onto his belt and slowly reel in the slack so he had to do it immediately, testing gravity, his weight, and his strength against each other as he tried to stop his momentum.

Kid couldn't help a small scream when his shoulder sent fire down his arm as it tried to hold him. He lost his grip on the gun less than a second later and he fell, hopefully with less speed this time.

He was never so happy to see a garbage bin, though he would have been far more happy if it had been open.

There was a loud metallic bang that seemed to echo off the alleyway, though Kid couldn't be sure because it kept echoing in his head long after.

He lay there for a bit, hoping that no one would decide to look over the edge and see there wasn't a splat of blood surrounding him. At least, Kid hoped there wasn't. He felt too hurt to be dead.

Getting up slowly, he looked around himself. There were a few spots of blood and he touched the back of his head, feeling it sticky and wet. Feeling around more, it seemed like just a small wound. Nothing else felt too terrible, though the headache would take some time to leave and, when he put weight on his right arm it told him immediately if he tried to do that again he was going to pass out.

Kid got down, limping slightly on sore legs. He wouldn't be flying again tonight, or leaving his house anytime tomorrow, even for school, but there was a cold going around so it wasn't anything he was worried about.

That was until he saw a flash of black hair around the corner. He blinked, narrowing his eyes. He could have sworn he saw something. Walking further down the alley, towards where it turned and exited to the street, he peeked out.

There was a girl with long black hair and blue eyes. She was staring at him as if he'd bit her, backed up against the wall and facing the alley. Once he peeked out, the girl put one hand to rest on her other arm and backed up a few feet more, scared.

"Sorry." Kid wasn't sure what he was apologizing for but it felt right at the time for some reason. "I didn't mean to startle you."

Kid had to think. He had to change, but since his sight was foggy every now and then when he tried to turn, doing so in public may be decisively embarrassing. Snake and his men were also somewhere nearby. There weren't many people walking the streets this late and this girl couldn't be more than his own age- no, she was a bit younger.

Offering her a hand to get her out of there seemed a bad idea though, considering his dress and her fear.

"Miss," he spoke up once more when she hadn't moved or said anything in response to him. "You should get out of here. The streets are dangerous at night."

She laughed. It was a fearful little thing that didn't cheer him at all. "You're here. Of course they are."

Kid frowned. There was something weird about the way she spoke, some funny nuances to her Japanese that he couldn't recall from any dialects around Tokyo. Great, she was traveling, alone, and it seemed like she thought he'd hurt her.

Signing, Kid shrugged off his coat and loosened his tie before taking it off. "I'm sorry you are so fearful of me but I'm heading to the bus station and I do suggest you get out of here as soon as can be or you may be in danger far worst than my presence." A small smoke bomb that dissipated soon after he released it and Kid was in dark pants, a dark shirt, and a cap hiding most of his hair. He wasn't going to try dye or a wig with the wound. "Please, come." He offered her his hand. "I can hardly do anything to you at a crowded bus station that I couldn't do here, land I would hardly be offering you help."

The girl looked hesitant. He wasn't used to high school- or middle school- girls avoiding him. They seemed to be a main part of his fan base.

"I really don't have time." Kid blinked slowly, trying to figure out how long ago it was that he fell off that roof. That freaking ninety-foot roof. His other hand went to his head and he hid clenched teeth behind it as all he kept thinking about was that he wanted to go home. Nakamori-keibu would be getting the jewel back when he felt better.

The girl took in and let out a breath before walking over to him. Kid lowered his hand, relaxing himself as she got closer. She refused to take his hand.

"I'll follow you to the bus station but that's it. You're not touching me."

Kid held both hands up to show he wasn't about to try to. "Very well." He turned, making sure there was nothing behind them before he started walking. They didn't even make it the next street over before Kid nearly walked into one of Snake's goons as they came out of the adjacent street.

The group stopped, the man closest to him looking him over as the others turned. Kid took a step back and apologized, his blood freezing beneath his bangs. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to take the girl away. He had almost _literally_ run into them with her. Kid could dodge bullets a lot better than he could with another potential target at his side.

Or maybe it was a good thing because Snake took his eyes off of him as he straightened and he was sure her presence at his side was all that was keeping them all from drawing their guns.

Well, side, five feet away. Close enough.

Trying to look confused and if he were waiting for them to get out of his way, Kid kept his cool as best he could. It felt like far longer than it probably was before the dark-clad group moved on. Kid walked forward, hearing more than seeing as they got into a few cars, whose license plates he couldn't see unless he turned. Once the engines told him they were far enough away he didn't have to worry, his shoulders slumped and he let out a sigh.

"Is that what you meant by 'dangerous'?" the girl asked.

Kid nodded. "My own ammunition is far less harmful. I believe any streets further on will be safe." He bowed lightly. "You do not need to deal with my presence any longer."

"You said you'd walk me there." She stopped and folded her arms. "Are you going back on your word now?"

Kid was surprised as he looked up at her again, her eyes still with that bit of fear in them but most of it was hard steel that didn't make it look like she'd be backing down anytime soon.

Kid straightened. "Very well, if that's what you wish."

"You were the one that needed to head there, I wasn't. I suppose it is more like me walking you there then."

Kid half choked on a breath and raised an eyebrow she couldn't see under the brim of the hat. She smiled as if she saw it anyway.

"I never said I didn't have a ride home. They're just not here yet. Do you think I wait outside on dark nights with no transportation?"

Kid laughed quietly and moved the cap to make sure it truly was hiding his eyes. "I suppose not."

She held her hand out this time. "So? If I'm walking you there, I might as well do it right. You've almost tripped at least twice now and you walking into a wall will only make this take longer."

Kid shook his head slowly but went forward with a smirk and took her hand. He wasn't about to pass up help and it made it look a lot less suspicious this way from any outsider. "You're not afraid?"

"Of you? I thought I might be but I'm sure I could kick your butt if I need to right now, so no."

Kid was sure anyone short of a five year old with a broken leg would be able to catch him if he ran. He didn't know how well he'd perform in a fight if he was led to finish one. "Point taken. That was you watching me then?"

"Yes. I hadn't meant to. I was just walking around. You're the one that fell from the sky almost right next to me. You know you scared the heck out of me."

"I hadn't meant to." There was a lot tonight that Kid hadn't meant to do. Maybe he hit his head harder than he had thought. He really needed an aspirin and some rest.

"My name is Sadako by the way," the girl said, turning her blue eyes on him. Kid could swear she had a personality disorder. She went from fear to being close enough to him for him to have issues with personal space and she kept looking at his face. "Sadako using the kanji for 'lucky'. I don't' think you need to know my family name."

"Very well, Sadako-san." Kid grinned. "I'm Kaitou Kid, and I don't think you need to know my family name either. Where are you from, if you don't mind me asking? Your Japanese is a bit strange."

Sadako snorted out her nose. "You don't need to know that, and thanks for insulting my accent."

"That wasn't what I mean to do, and I'm fairly certain you know that." Kid's patience when he was in pain was apparently very short. He tried to ease up a bit.

She stopped and dropped his hand, going into a small bag at her side. She drew out a bottle and took out two pills. "I have a water bottle too but I drank some. Here. You know you should really try to _not_ fall out of the sky."

Kid was too eager to get the pain medicine that he kept any smart retorts to himself. They were coming from Kaito anyway, and Kid wasn't as rude when he didn't have to be. "Thank you."

He graciously accepted her water as well, making sure to wipe it off before handing it back. He wasn't sure what she could get out of it but he wasn't risking anything he didn't have to.

"You know, you look terrible. Will you be okay on the bus? There are only a few that run this late and the train is even farther."

Kid thought about that. Obviously he wouldn't be getting on with her as it was because he wasn't about to let her know where he lived. He wouldn't be that against going to sleep in an alley at this point.

"I have someone picking me up. We can give you a ride if you want. You're not going to like that though, are you?" Sadako smiled. "How about sleep over at our place? It's big enough and I'm sure it's better than passing out on public transportation or the sidewalk."

Kid really, _really_ wanted to accept that offer. Everything hurt and he found himself far more tired than he should be, which worried him that he might have hit his head too hard, even if he had slowed his fall.

How very badly he wanted just a ride and a bed.

But he couldn't. That would be bad. He knew it would be bad. The bus was a few blocks away. It went to his house… or close to it. Maybe… He had checked around but he couldn't remember what he'd found.

She had stopped and watching him again. Kid wasn't aware of it until he came out of his thoughts and fixed his hat lower again. He remained silent, no answer.

"I'm texting them for a ride then. You made us move from where we were and I don't want them to think that I somehow got another ride."

Kid watched her, still unsure if he should be taking up such an offer. Her fingers going across the touch pad moved fast and he saw her type out a lot more than just where they were. That added another edge of worry to his mind, but in the back of it, all he kept thinking about was that he wanted to lay down. He could get out of any situation he found himself in if it came up anyway.

An old looking, off-brown car pulled up not ten minutes later. Kid stayed where he was as Sadako went over and spoke through the back seat to whoever the driver was on the other side of the car. There didn't seem to be anyone in the passenger seat so he didn't know why she hadn't just opened that door.

Standing back, she looked over at Kid as if opening the door for him. He wasn't sure if he wanted to trap himself in there. Jumping out of it should be far less painful than jumping off a building, but he wasn't looking forward to adding more bruises.

"Are you coming or not? You can always just sleep here."

Kid let out a breath and walked over, getting into the car following her. He was a gentleman after all, and ladies go in first.

The second he went to lay back against the seat, Kid knew he couldn't do that. He might still be bleeding. While his want to give the driver and himself some space from one another was there, it _was_ the empty passenger seat. He settled fore leaning his forehead against it and trying to be as unobtrusive as possible.

He'd blame the head injury for simultaneously finding himself a comfortable spot, closing the door, and recognizing the driver all at the same time.

Kid cursed under his breath, trying the door and finding it wouldn't open. He had thought as much. "This isn't your usual car."

"No. I acquired my license a few weeks ago and needed to borrow my father's vehicle. The other is in the shop." The blond turned back towards him, a smirk on his face. "Of course though, I'm sure you would have known that if he had not taken the car in for a paint job just last week."

"They did a good job. I'm sure all the rust that was showing up under the tiles won't develop as fast now. I don't recall the doors being designed like this though."

"Child-lock. I was asked to put it on before I showed up, as your safety seems to be an issue at the moment, and my sister was afraid you would find it more convenient to exit than to accept a ride from me."

Kid wasn't sure if he was more surprised or scared. "You have a sister?" He had never come across anything like that. There was nothing in the papers about it and nothing in Japan about it either.

"She's been staying in England with mother. Unlike me, she has an English name officially, while mine is officially a Japanese one."

Kid looked over at the girl as she shrugged and leaned back in her seat. Her black hair looked nothing like Saguru's and her eyes were blue where his were amber. "So that Japanese name you gave me?"

"I use a Japanese one while I'm here, just like Suru uses an English one back home."

Kid held back a small laugh and saw Hakuba-kun cringe a little, his ears turning a bit red from the angle he was at.

"Please don't call me that in public."

"Why not? It's your name."

Any uneasiness the girl had before was completely gone now that she was with her brother. Kid felt thoroughly deceived, planning on how to get out of this situation the second the door opened. He wasn't in the mood to try and get out of the passenger seat, let alone while Hakuba-kun was driving.

Speaking of Hakuba-kun, every time they stopped he kept looking back at him. Kid was too tired to do anything more than try and look like he was fine, his eyes closed more than they were open. There was no point in seeing where they were going. He was going to get out no matter where it was.

"Out of curiosity," Kid spoke after some time, having nothing to do. "What's your English name, Hakuba-san?"

"I was waiting for you to ask me that. I don't feel you need to know it, as you'll find some way to use it again me. You have my real name, so I don't feel much need to give it to you."

There was some more silence and Kid didn't press. He was too exhausted to.

"Since I know your nickname though, as well as your real name, maybe I don't mind so much. My name when I'm in England is Seth. It's really not all that important though. I use 'Saguru' whenever I'm in the papers, so you wouldn't have picked it up."

"I'm Samantha, by the way. I like Sadako better though. Of course Suru likes Seth better. We should trade."

"That would be difficult and we aren't talking about this anymore."

"I like talking about this," Kid spoke with a smile. It was better than thinking on other things.

"Very well, Kuroba-kun, you want to keep talking about names?"

Kid tensed up a bit, shrugging to hide it. "It's entertaining to say the least."

"Why do you look like you're about to throw up in my father's car?"

Kid looked back at Hakuba-kun. Was he? Now that he said it, he didn't feel very good at all. The fact that the door wouldn't open wasn't helping any. "I won't."

"Why do I not believe you? Just how pale are you under that hat?"

Kid closed his eyes again. "I'm naturally pale, don't you know?"

"You're as naturally pale as I am tan. I will hope for the time being that you will at least give me a warning if you are going to be ill."

"Consider this warning then."

"That is all I asked." Hakuba-kun stopped looking his way and pulled over, getting out himself first while leaving the car running and opening the Kid's door. He took the opening and left the car, trying to see where they were. There were bushes and, as disgusting as it was, he did find himself being violently ill. His head was killing him and now his body was as well. He tried to ignore Hakuba-kun, but the idiot insisted on being just a few feet from him.

He wasn't aware that the siblings were together until he looked up and saw them whispering quietly to one another. Feeling even more conspired again, Kid finished being sick for the time being – _or hoped he was_ – stood and looked at the both of them. "I don't think I'll be taking that ride."

"I do not think you have any choice. I know your mother is not home and the Inspector is still busy. I am your only ride back and you will get in the car before I have to start mothering you or I will make my sister do so."

"Considering I'm likely to pass out on the way if it comes to that…" Kid thought about it. He still had no options. While Hakuba-kun had his moral code about having to deal with injuries, there was nothing stopping him from doing anything once he wasn't stuck at his house either getting his head together or being sick all over the place.

"Were you planning on finishing that sentence anytime soon?"

Kid sighed. "Very well." Asking Hakuba-kun to drop him off at his own house was as bad as sleeping over, so there wasn't really an option. He'd much rather not have his mom or the school trying to call him. Not being home to answer is a great excuse.

This time Kid made sure to switch the lock for the door so he wasn't trapped inside, taking up his somewhat strained position against the other seat.

Once the doors were closed, Hakuba-kun failed to start the car, eventually turning towards him. "How in the world do you fall off a building and walk away from it? I'm sorry, you have pulled off the impossible before, but you have _got_ to have injuries that I cannot see. How bad are you really?"

"Worried about me?" Kid didn't have to ask. He'd played this game with Hakuba-kun before, a few times now, when one or the other was accidentally injured. There was always the unspoken truce until the injured party was back up on their feet to either run or pursue. Usually it was run. Kid did have to admit, he'd been pulling off his fair share of injures as of late.

"I will pretend I didn't hear that and wait for an answer."

Kid sighed. "I'm sore, that's all. My head is hurting a bit, but not as badly as when I first hit it. I do not think you want me to lean against the back seat at this point though."

"How bad is the bleeding? I didn't notice you warp it."

"If I had, it would have been like a neon sign that something was wrong. As I can't see in the back of my head and can only guess, I would say it wasn't that bad. I've only felt it touch my collar."

"I'll give you cleaning supplies to fix that up at the house, or else do it myself. As you said, you can't see the back of your head."

"You know I won't let you do that. Besides, it's breaking our little agreement."

"Yes, but we never included my sister in the agreement. Perhaps I will let her do it then."

Kid wasn't up to having this conversation anymore. There was no seeking out anything about the other when there were injuries. That was how it had always worked and using someone else to do it was just as much crossing the line. Jii-chan had helped the detective a few times now, and since Kid had not taken advantage of the situation, he wasn't about to let the detective either.

While they drove the rest of the way, Kid heard quiet whispers between the two conspiring siblings. He would have tried to make out the words if it didn't hurt his head quite so much. The fact that Hakuba-kun even had a sibling should be bothering him more than it was. It meant there were a lot of facts about him that Kid still didn't know, most of it because half the information was overseas. He'd make sure to be more thorough in his next background check on him.

The car stopped and the other two got out. Kid didn't feel like joining them, too tired and in pain to want to try walking. His door opened when the nosy detective wouldn't just leave him be.

"You cannot sleep sitting up like that in the car. If you are sore from your fall, it is best to be laying down straight."

"_Yeah_," Kid spoke quietly. "_I know_."

"Then get out."

Kid groaned slightly, making no move to get out.

It was at least a minute or two before he felt a hand on his sleeve pull him out of the car. Kid had no choice but to follow, finding his legs very unsteady beneath him as he did and the door closed, blocking him off from the comfort that lay on the other side.

"Since I would be worried about my father coming home and seeing you in the guest room alone, you will be sleeping in my room with me. I will hear arguments about it in the morning when you have wit enough about you to do more than breath on your own."

"Mmm." Kid wasn't sure if he agreed to that or not, but he was quickly losing many of the cognitive functions he needed to… well, function.

"I will worry about you in the morning. I am not up to dealing with an idiot thief who falls off buildings so easily. This is twice now, and you're bloody lucky that the first time your wings caught you. You need to keep a portable airbag or something of the like if you expect to keep anyone sane enough to chase you without worrying that you'll breathe your last in front of us."

"I'm not that hurt, really," Kid defended. He knew Hakuba-kun was right though. He'd seen the way Nakamori-keibu had acted last month before he'd fallen off a boat miles away from the shore. If it weren't for him getting a few lifeboats to go looking for him and being able to trail along beside one for the trip back, he likely would have stayed in the water.

"I still say you need an airbag."

Kid had to admit he had a point. He wasn't going to fight it. He wasn't sure how he'd do it, but he'd figure out something to calm everyone down, as well as really save his own hide. He wasn't fond of falling off buildings anymore.

"By the way, what are you guys doing?" Sadako was still walking behind them and, in a brief bout of coherency, he turned to her and bowed likely.

"Forgive me, but you were the one who offered me shelter, seemingly before you knew of the agreement between the detective and I, so I'd appreciate some space so you're made more aware of it."

The girl huffed but Kid saw Hakuba-kun wave to her. "I'm sorry as well, Sam, but you haven't been here long enough for it to come up, and you were supposed to keep out of the way."

Kid smiled. "You sent her to me?"

"Of course," Hakuba-kun stated as though he should have known that from the start. "I could not very well have her calm the Inspector down after he realized you slipped through his fingers, and since I had no proof myself that the location of the jewel was different and no one to believe my so called 'stories', there wasn't much I could do."

"I see, Hakuba-kun, but let it be known that I may just be sick again so it's best to point me in the direction of the bathroom instead of the bed." Kid knew he wavered as he turned back forward.

"I will get the medical kit as well as some water to make sure you don't faint thereafter. You will complain about me treating your wounds another day."

Kid laughed. "Very well. I'm not up to fighting either."

"I would hope not, though it's not as if you are not impossible to deal with even when you are accepting. You know, you are rather pale. I believe that water will come with some food that I highly recommend you eat."

"You're going to lace it with sleeping pills, aren't you?"

"I never claimed I wasn't."

Kid had Hakuba-kun down to a T at this point. Of course, he wouldn't mind sleeping right now either. "Thanks."

"I have never been thanked for making someone pass out before, but I will take it just because I do not want to hear the argument if I do not." Hakuba-kun even opened the bathroom door for him, letting go as he knelt. Kid waited for the door to close again before he was sick. Head injuries were a pain to deal with- literally.

…

After some food and sleep that night, Kid felt much better the next morning. While he had only been injured enough twice before to join Hakuba-kun for breakfast the next morning, it wasn't as awkward as it had been the first time he'd done so.

The new addition of Hakuba-kun's sister was what was fun.

Kid made sure to pull out the chair for her, get her what she needed, and before he left he bowed and kissed the back of her hand longer than strictly necessary.

He didn't miss the look Hakuba-kun had given him for doing that, or the subsequent one he received for then kissing her on the cheek before returning her hand.

"I believe I need to add something onto our agreement. You are not to touch my sister."

"That is a very strict arrangement."

Hakuba-kun sighed. Kid took that as a small victory. "Very well, you are not to inappropriately touch my sister."

Kid winked. "I will not agree to that. All is fair in love and war."

Hakuba-kun's eyes widened. "Love? But you have-"

"Shhh." Kid put a finger to his lips. "I do, but who knows? You know how much my interests change." They wouldn't, but the detective didn't need to know that.

"I said you were not-"

A smoke bomb went off before Hakuba-kun could finish his demand. Kid knew the next few nights, or for however long Hakuba-kun's sister was in town, this was going to be lots of fun.


End file.
